Rhatnheim
Rhatnheim is the land of city states found in the north of the continent of Arvinder. The land is characterized by boreal forests, open tundra, and the massive Mountains of Rhatnheim to the south. The dominant people are the humans that populate Rhatnheim, known as Rhatnorans, who live in several city states known as holds. Government Rhatnheim is a divided land, with each major city ruling a set of territory called a hold, which is ruled by a hereditary jarl. The jarl may appoint several thanes, who serve as prominent members of their courts and landholders. Lesser villages and towns are ruled by chieftains, who may or may not swear fealty to a jarl. On occasion, jarls may convene in a moot, where a jarl is selected to become High King of Rhatnheim. This has not occurred in nearly six centuries. In addition, most cities and villages have Lawspeakers, elders of society who determine legal matters and record historical events. Religion The Rhatnoran pantheon includes Homjir, the God of Strength, Valdr, God of Hunters, Trappers, Luck, and Cunning, The Crafty One, Bjerda, Goddess of Winter, Cold, Snow, and Ice, The Frigid Bitch, Maven, Goddess of Healing and Magic, The Woodland Witch, Jornunvosk, God of Sailing and Fishermen. No official priesthood exists, though the harsh, warlike gods receive prayers and offerings at shrines made from wood or stone. Many homes and other places of import often possess such shrines, traditionally made by the occupants, who may also where talismans of their preferred deity. Society Jarls are the highest ranking members of society, followed by Thanes, and sometime chieftains if they have sworn loyalty, then ordinary citizens. Lowest of all are skals, people who have been captured as slaves during raids. Most born Rhatnorans are members of a clan. Clan members are related, and share property amongst each other. Inheritance passes to the eldest child, and both males and females have equal standing and are taught to fight. While certain members of society may outrank others, it is believed that every member of society has a right to speak their minds. The response to insults is typically an attempt to come up with a further insult, while serious insults, such as those related to honor or courage, are often responded to with a holmgang, or a combative challenge, which may be to first blood or the death. The victor has the option of taking all the losers property if they win, but this is seen as petty and in poor form. In addition, it is possible for social councils called Things to be called, where people are not allowed to fight, and can set grievances before the community and Lawspeakers. Any who break the non violence oath of the Thing are outlaws, and all free men have a right to hunt them. Within Rhatnoran society, courage and honor are highly valued. Cowardice of any kind is scorned by all, and usage of poison, trickery, and lies are abhorred, and will quickly lead to social ostracism. Cunning is appreciated in terms of battle tactics and hunting, such as using advantageous terrain. The abhorrence of dishonesty leads many Rhatnorans to be extremely blunt in their speech. In addition, combat is an extremely important part of Rhatnoran culture, and citizens routinely raid rival villages in order to take possession of their goods, a practice viewed as respectable. Magic and other forms of extreme learning are viewed as frivolous and for cowards, who do not have the skill or courage to be good fighters. Category:Nations